Rocky Revelations- Harry Potter AU
by plushloving
Summary: Lavender is celebrating her 15th Birthday, and when her Daddy sees her snogging another boy. He realises his deepest desires. Contains smut/incest/father,daughter/mother,daughter
Rocky Revelations

Chapter 1- Birthday Surprises

I stared at my reflection in the small, steamed mirror. My chestnut hair was dripping wet, pouring warm droplets of water down my back and in between my breasts. It was my 15th birthday, and on that day I was spending three weeks on our family cruise ship, thank you Father. My skin was smooth and milky in the light and my lips were their natural rosy red. Let's get dry!

30 minutes later I stood outside my cabin in a cream chiffon thigh high dress with a sequinned gold jacket. My hair was curled and my make up flawless, green eyes sparkling in the afternoon light. Mother had messaged me saying to meet us in the bar area on the 2nd floor for my party, myself, Mother, my cousin Rae and Father and practically the rest of the ship were invited to Lavender Brown's Birthday Bash( that was me, by the way)

Stepping into the elevator, I pressed the button and straightened out my dress. The room chimed and the doors slid open revealing an extravagant room decorated in gold and sea blue- my favourite colours. Hundreads of people suddenly yelled "Happy Birthday" as I stepped out and the first person to welcome me to my party wrapped their arms round my tiny waist, swinging me around. My nose met their scent and I instantly recognized the musky smell of rosemary and head and shoulders shampoo. I nuzzled my nose into their neck as they did to me, him kissing it ever so lightly.

"Happy Birthday gorgeous," he mumbled- his breath tickling me as he spoke," I can't believe your 15"!

"Thanks Daddy," he stiffened at that," Everything looks amazing". Father smiled and placed me down as everyone started clapping me on the back.

"Our first entertainment for this evening, ladies and gentlemen, is my 100% perfect baby girl- Lav Brown!" Father exclaimed kissing my head

No.

He knew I gave up dancing two years ago when I fractured my hip in competition. That bastard. Tears started swimming in my eyes, and with a swoop from my arm, I dropped my hand from his soft, silky, big ones. Ignoring his calls I run out of the room, sprinting as fast as my slim legs can carry me. Not bothering to take the lift, I stormed up the many flight of stairs until my lungs hurt and I was on the 14th floor- It is a very big ship.

As I walked into a bar and lounge, wiping tears from my face I caught the eyes of two boys. Two, very good- looking, boys. The one nearest smirked at me and I felt the blush rise up my cheeks. I sat down trying to ignore them, which was hard as the smirker had risen from his seat and was walking over to me.

"Why is a beautiful girl like you, doing up on the top deck...unaccompanied?" He asked lustfully

"Daddy issues," his look told me to continue," a few years ago I was in a dancing comp and in the last part of the finale; I fell and fractured my hip. The doctors couldn't do anything and when the surgery finished, I was told I could never dance again." I explained, I told him my birthday story disaster and -

"What a dick," he said sympathetically as his toned arm draped itself over my narrow shoulders.

That's how we continued, he would tell me about him, then I me. His name was Will and he was 19, he was extremely attractive and after a few drinks, I sat in his lap as he started leaning in. My eyes closed and he closed the small gap between us. His lips were plump and slightly chapped, leading me to licking them delicately, he immediately opened his lips and my tongue slipped inside his warm wet mouth. His tongue slipped around mine, begging for dominance as his hand cupped my small chin, his other just above my bum. Mine were tangled around his neck and hair, deepening the kiss. Enlisting a throaghty moan from him. It was the next few moments that were a blur.

My father was striding towards me, his eyes meeting mine and then him glancing in Will's direction. Hatred and jealousy...burned his eyes. He grabbed Will by his collar and hauled him away from me, spitting on him and punching him in the face.

"Keep your lousy hands off of my daughter you perverted prick!" Daddy yelled, shoving him backwards. Will legged it, sprinting towards the elevator. Daddy walked towards me, obviously calmed down. He took my small hands in his manly ones, rubbing soothing circles into my palm.

"L, baby girl. I am so sorry you had to see that. I just don't want boys hurting you." I was very aware of his breath tickling my nose and the fact that we were the only ones in the entire room," I completely forgot that you couldn't dance, honey. I wouldn't have asked you to do it otherwise", he smiled smally and cupped my cheek lightly. I've never really looked at my Father this way before. His grey eyes were full of lust and his laugh lines creased as he grinned at me. He was truly handsome. And seeing him beat up someone for me- in all honesty, turned me on. And as Daddy placed a kiss on my shoulder he spoke allowed,

"That shit ripped your jacket," and with that he slowly removed the material from my pale, smooth shoulders, "You're so beautiful..."

"You're only saying that because I'm your daughter"

"Petal, you are the most beautiful, kind, funny, intelligent, attractive girl I know," Daddy whispered, his eyes full of nothing but admiration and love.

"You mean it?" my underwear felt moist in between my thighs. However, Daddy did something that caught me by utter surprise. Without any verbal answer, his head dipped forward and his round; lips had captured my lips in a deep kiss. Without even giving me a second to comprehend what was going on, he pulled back. My mouth was agape as I stared at him. My father just kissed me. My Daddy just kissed me willingly and I was sitting a few millimetres away from him, practically dripping from his touch. Fuck.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart. I just meant it a lot." Daddy mumbled as he blushed scarlet, hands still around my flushed cheeks. His eyes were so beautiful, and I couldn't just ignore the feeling hitting me right at my core.

"Daddy," I whispered, trying to sound seductive," there is nothing to be sorry for. All you did was show me how much you meant it. What's the harm in that?" my father looked at me hungrily. I gingerly wrapped my slender figures around his sexy ones and brought his large hand down to my pursed lips, applying gentle kisses to it, licking his knuckles.

"Your mother-"

"What Momma doesn't know won't kill her. Do you want me to stop?"

He shook his head, his misty orbs never leaving my emerald ones. I stopped with my caresses to his hand and brought it down to my hot pussy; the heat of it radiating through my dress. With his other hand that was around my neck, I tugged it down to just underneath my size 32C cup breasts. Perky, round and waiting not so patiently to be touched.

"I said I would never let any boys hurt you. I never specified men. Or more importantly... _me_." Not being able to handle it any longer I sat up on my heels, forcing his hand harder on to my womanhood and plunged my lips around his, sucking at them messily- forcing them to open, my tongue slashed across his warm, hot mouth- licking the roof of it, leaving a trail of my affection across the back of his throat. His tongue fought for dominance as he pushed me backwards, one hand rubbing teasingly slow up and down my lace covered pussy, the other squeezing my pert tits, nipples rock hard with lust.

"Eat me out Daddy. I want to feel your hot, moist tongue in my sweet, virginal folds." Daddy groaned, removed his amazing lips from my top ones and slowly licking a trail of warm, wet swirls all the way down to my knicker line. My dress lay discarded on the floor, covered in my juices.

With his perfectly white teeth he pulled the green lacy undies down my never ending legs, and as they finally were pulled off of my skin, Daddy placed a single kiss on my slit, staring up at me. Licking my lips furiously, I grabbed his greying, dark hair and shoved his head forward, forcing his long heavenly tongue straight into me.

Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring.

I picked up Daddy's cell phone from his back pocket and he sucked my folds, his exhales bringing me closer to my climax. The caller ID had my blood boiling. "Wifey". I clicked the green button-

"Adrian Michael Brown, where the name in flying fucks have you gone. Lavender is gone. You've disappeared. Her dinner party in our suite is in 10 minutes!"

"Mother, it's me. I'm fine...Father is just giving me my um...birthday present" I stutter glancing down at Daddy as he begins nibbling on my clit

"Well hurry on down dear, happy birthday I'll see you in a few." And with that she is gone. Squealing, I clambered away from my Father's deliciousness, using my hand to wipe up any juices that had dripped down my thigh. He groans angrily, clearly feeling withdrawn from my pussy. I raise my hand to his mouth and he drinks up, kissing my lips after, and may I say I taste amazing.

"Birthday dinner", I explain reaching up on my tip toes and pecking his lips hastily.

"Shit. Okay." He combs his fingers through m hair as I stand on the sofa to do his. I hide my underwear under the sofa and pull on my dress, clearing the lipstick from his perfect lips, I tug at Daddy's hand and we race off downstairs.

 **Sorry it wasn't great. This is an AU fic of Lavender Brown from Harry Potter. She is the only character so far the belongs to Jo Rowling. Her appearance is completely my own imagination of what I imagined her to look like. Also, I had to make it into a fanfiction as this story is actually based of my true life, only I am not super rich nor is my family called any of these names.**

 **Please review and whatever.**

 **Have fun feeling slightly horny after this. Next chapter is inspired by 'Mommy's Precious Toy'.**

 **-plushloving**


End file.
